


Awakenings

by Triskelian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskelian/pseuds/Triskelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me over on <a href="http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather">Twitter</a>, or on AIM as BloomingHeather.</p></blockquote>





	Awakenings

I suppose  
I should thank you  
for shaking me  
with your  
careless words.  
For the  
coldhearted plunge  
from daydream  
to reality,  
that icy water  
now seeping  
into my veins.

At least  
where you're  
concerned.

Thank you for taking  
the rosy shades  
from my vision  
of the future  
and waking me with  
the harsh light  
of day.  
Perhaps I can now  
lay the thought  
of us  
to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather), or on AIM as BloomingHeather.


End file.
